wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
B.B.
)|birth_place = New York|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Daytona Beach, Florida|billed = |trainer = |debut = October 1999|released = February 10, 2000|image = }}Katherine Dingman, is an American retired professional wrestler and professional wrestling manager better known for her works in WWE (back–then called WWF) under the ring name B.B. (Barbara Bush). Career World Wrestling Federation (1999–2000) Dingman began appearing in the WWF as an EMT during segments, including on SmackDown in October as she helped get a bear trap off of Road Dogg's leg. Dingman was also at Survivor Series when Tori was struck by X-Pac and when Stone Cold Steve Austin was run over by a car. She then appeared on the Thanksgiving 1999 edition of SmackDown, after the first ever Gravy Bowl match between Ivory and Jacqueline with Miss Kitty as the referee. Dingman came out to help the distressed Kitty and gave her the Heimlich maneuver to dislodge an object from her throat. Ivory went after the EMT, tore her top open and then threw her into the gravy. The following Monday on Monday Night Raw, Michael Cole introduced Dingman as Barbara Bush, whose friends call her "B.B." She challenged the Women's Champ to an Evening Gown Match. Ivory came to the ring to run down the registered nurse, as Ivory accused her of just trying to win friends with the "perverts" in the audience. The two went at it, with Ivory tearing off BB's shirt. The next week Michael Cole was scheduled to interview B.B., but Ivory interrupted the interview saying what BB lacked for brains she made up for in bra size. At Armageddon 1999, B.B. was competing for the WWF Women's Championship but she was the second participant eliminated from the swimming pool match when both Ivory and Miss Kitty stripped her. On December 20 edition on Monday Night Raw, a "Holiday Topless Top-Rope Match" took place; B.B. was in the corner of Val Venis while Terri was in Hardcore Holly's corner. Unfortunately for B.B., Val was tossed twice in the contest, and Triple H was there to make sure that she disrobed as he blocked the crowd's view of B.B., making it so that he was the only person to see her topless. Three weeks later Jerry Lawler welcomed B.B. and the other participants of the Miss Royal Rumble Swimsuit Competition into the ring for an interview. B.B. told Jerry and the fans she was sure they wanted to see 'bigger'. The King made the joke during the contest that they call him "The Burger King" but B.B. has "the Double Whoppers". The contest ended with Mae Young being crowned Miss Royal Rumble. The following Monday, B.B. was one of the lumberjills in the first Snow Bunny match between The Kat and Harvey "Hervina" Wippleman. On February 10, Edge and Christian took on The Dudley Boyz. After the match, Bubba appeared to be injured, bringing out the EMTs. It was all a set-up to get B.B. through a table. This would be her final appearance before her release. Category:WWE Alumni Category:1999 Debuts Category:2000 Departures Category:American Divas Category:Attitude Era Category:RAW Divas